


Dean's Deli

by AphonyCree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Time, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, deli au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphonyCree/pseuds/AphonyCree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has just opened his own deli. Business is great but his new employee could be a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Deli

**Author's Note:**

> This was a inspired by a sign that was posted on tumblr: http://allabitofablur.tumblr.com/post/87198792684/this-feels-like-a-destiel-au-dean-owns-the-local
> 
> It's the first thing I've written in years. I hope I'm not too rusty.

Dean leaned against the counter and glared at his brother. Not that it did any good, Sam had his back turned to instruct the new guy on how to stock shelves. Actually, both of them had their backs to Dean and his glare softened as his eyes wandered to his employee, noticing the slight curve of his back as it led down to his...

 _Crap,_ Dean thought, giving himself a shake. _This isn't good._  He’d spent a long time hiding that he was attracted to guys. Before his father died, he‘d told him he was bi but his dad had insisted he was just confused. After that he knew his family would never understand. He decided he’d allow himself some one night stands with men but he’d eventually settle down with a woman and put all of that behind him. It had seemed like a reasonable plan until Sam hired this guy. It wasn't just that he was attractive (Dean was used to stealing glances at the guys around town) it was everything else. His stupid smile, that twinkle in his eyes when he laughed, the way he was always willing to do extra work if it got busy, the way his legs shifted as he reached down and... christ, there was a lot of bending involved in stocking shelves.

Tearing his eyes away from the denim covered ass, Dean got his brother’s attention and jerked his head toward the back office. He stomped in, closed the door, then glared at Sam until his brother threw his hands up and said “What?”

“Look Sammy, I appreciate you giving up your summer to help me open this place. When you said you wanted to handle the hiring because it’d look good on the law school applications, I didn't argue. Care to explain to me why you did such a half-assed job?”

“Half-assed?" he protested. "The guy’s great! He works hard, he’s always on time, and he used to work at a bakery. _You_ wanted someone who could make bread and pies for the lunch counter. What’s with the attitude?”

“You want to know why I've got an attitude? Maybe it’s because I ran into Charlie this morning and she said you never interviewed her. So I called a few other people on the list and they all said you cancelled on them too. What the hell? Did you hire the first guy you met with?”

Sam huffed, looking slightly ashamed but still not backing down. “No. I saw three people but Castiel was the right person for the job so why waste everyone else’s time?”

“Sammy,” he said, voice low, “don’t bullshit me.”

“I’m not! Okay, yeah, maybe there’s a little more to it than that but I knew as soon as I interviewed the guy that we weren't likely to find anyone better. Then the lady that runs the salon next door came in because one of the sinks was spraying water everywhere and I thought, hey, why waste time interviewing people who are less qualified when I could give Cas the job and go help Jess?”

“So that’s it,” Dean shook his head. “You've got the hots for the shampoo girl and you’ll let my business go to hell so you can chase after her.”

“She’s not a shampoo girl,” Sam defended. “She _owns_ the salon and she needed help. Besides, I didn't let anything go to hell. Sales are good, Cas is friendly with the customers and they love the things he bakes. What exactly is your problem with the guy?”

Dean crossed his arms, shifting awkwardly as he considered how to answer the question. His problem was that he liked the guy. His problem was that his thoughts had gone from _yeah, I’d hit_ _that_ to _I wonder what his favorite restaurant is_. His problem was that he wanted more than a random hookup in a motel room. But he couldn't tell Sam that. “He makes people uncomfortable. Every time I turn around, there he is. It’s like the guy doesn't understand the concept of personal space.”

Sam sighed, “Fine. I’ll talk to him about it.”

* * *

 

Shutting off the Impala’s engine, Dean settled back in the seat and tried to prepare himself for the day ahead. It had been two days since his talk with Sam and things hadn't gotten any better. As promised, he’d pulled Castiel aside and told him not to stand so close to people. Dean had known that wasn't the issue but he needed to tell Sam _something_ and he figured it would help if he had some distance from the guy. Cas was being careful not to crowd him but that only made it easier for Dean watch him from the other side of the deli.

Sliding from the car, Dean headed for the back door. As soon as it opened a smell hit his nostrils and he closed his eyes, a smile coming to his face, “Apple pie.”

“Would you like some?” That deep voice pulled Dean back to reality and he blinked over at Cas, watching him box up slices to sell.

He was going to say no. He’d planned to hurry through the kitchen and go straight to the office, like he did every morning. But his stomach gave a growl and Cas seemed to take that as a response, dishing up a slice of pie and holding it out to him. Dean glowered, angry at his stomach for being a traitor and at Cas for being oblivious to what his presence did to Dean. He took the plate but moved to the far side of the counter.

“I tried something different with the recipe,” Cas said, his attention once again focused on sorting pie slices. “Let me know if you like it.”

“That was my mother’s recipe,” he snapped. He’d been snapping a lot lately.

“I apologize,” Cas said, his eyes meeting Dean’s to show his sincerity. “It wont happen again.”

Dean focused on his plate because staring at pie was far safer than looking into those blue eyes. He took a big forkful, planning to eat fast and get out of there, but as the flavors hit his tongue he moaned. His eyes flew up, hoping Castiel hadn't heard that. No such luck. He was standing there with his eyebrows raised, a hopeful expression on his face. “Do... do you like it? I mean, it's still your mother’s recipe, I just added a little extra cinnamon.”

Dean nodded, clearing his throat. “No, yeah, it’s good. I shouldn't have gotten upset about it. I mean, you’re the expert, right?” He forced a laugh and pushed away from the counter. “Look, uh, I've got work to do.”

Setting aside the plate, Dean hurried to the back but when he turned to close the office door Castiel was right behind him. They stood there a moment, awkwardly staring at each other, before Cas took half a step back and cleared his throat. “I just wanted to apologize. Your brother informed me I was making you uncomfortable and I’m trying to work on the issue. Clearly there’s still room for improvement.”

“No, Cas, it’s fine. I was having a shit day and blamed it on you. I’m kind of a jerk, just ask Sam.” He grinned and saw the smile echoed on Castiel’s face.

“Perhaps at times,” he said, his face growing serious, “but I believe you‘re a good man.”

Dean didn't know how to respond to that. He stood there staring at Castiel, overwhelmed by the brightness in his eyes now that they were so close. Then the eyes slid shut, the face came nearer as Cas leaned in and kissed him. Dean froze, too surprised to react. “I’m sorry,” Castiel said, taking his lack of response as disinterest. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have done that.”

As he turned to leave, Dean blinked away his shock and started moving again. Grabbing Castiel’s arm, he pulled him into the office and slammed the door. Dean took his mouth, holding onto his head and feeling silky strands rub against his fingers. Cas’ hands were scrabbling at his back, pulling up his shirt and stroking the skin beneath it. A desperate whine came from Cas’ throat and Dean lost it, pushing the smaller man against the desk and sending papers flying.

“Yes,” Cas breathed as his back hit the desk. His legs came up, wrapping around Dean and yanking him forward.

“Woah,” he laughed, catching himself before he toppled onto Castiel. “Someone’s eager.”

“I get the sense that you over think things,” Cas stated as he pushed down Dean‘s pants. “I’m determined to do this before you have second thoughts.”

“No second thoughts,” Dean assured him. No thoughts at all. Dean was ignoring the part of his brain that was screaming all the reasons this was a bad idea. For once in his life we was going to do something that made him happy and to hell with what everyone else wanted from him.

Dean pulled open Castiel’s jeans and grinned. He pressed their cocks together, wrapping his hand around both as he started stroking. Cas’ head came up and found Dean’s lips. Their tongues slid together, stroking in time to the fist moving up and down their shafts. Castiel started moaning, breaking the kiss as he gripped Dean’s shoulder and came.

Dean watched as his eyes rolled up and his back arched off the desk. He leaned down, sucking a mark on the exposed neck as his own orgasm washed over him.

They laid against the desk for a while, breath slowing and reality creeping back in. “That was nice,” Cas said, his eyes wandering over to find Dean’s. “Is there hope that it might happen again?”

Dean gave a tight grin. “I guess it’s pretty obvious that I’m a closet case.”

“The thought had occurred to me.” Castiel reached over, rubbing a thumb against his cheek. “I would like for it to happen again. I’d also like for it to be more than sex.”

“Cas,” he sighed, the part of his brain he’d been trying to ignore was roaring back to life now that the haze of lust had passed. He knew what the smart move was. Tell Cas it was a one time thing, hire a new baker, and stop fooling around with guys. His dad had probably been right, once he found the right girl he’d be happy. But he felt pretty happy now, laying on the desk with Cas in his arms, and he wasn't sure he could let him go. “It’s complicated,” he said, rolling his eyes at how stupid that sounded.

Castiel kissed him, his hand still stroking Dean’s cheek. “I’m quite good at being patient. For now, I suppose I should get back to work.” Dean gave a grateful smile and helped him up.

They started righting their clothes but had barely gotten their pants zipped when the door banged open. Sam froze, looked from their disheveled appearance to the desk with most of it's items pushed to the floor. It was too late. Sam knew his brother’s secret. Dean held his breath and waited for insults to start.

“Oh, gross!” Sam said, leveling his eyes on Dean. “I use that desk too. I know this is technically your office but do me a favor and have sex somewhere else.”

Dean blinked, “That’s it?”

Sam shrugged, “Did you want me to give you a list of acceptable locations? Because, honestly, I really don’t care as long it’s not somewhere I eat.”

“No, not that,” Dean glanced at Cas then back to Sammy. Time to stop over thinking and just get it out. “Look, I didn't want to do it like this but it’s done so here goes. I’m bi. No, I’m not confused. No, I’m not just fooling around until the right girl comes along. I like Cas and I’m going to date him.”

His brother stood there, eyebrow raised and a sardonic smirk to his lips. “Dude, I knew you were bi. I've seen that look you get when you’re watching Dr. Sexy. Can we talk about this later? It’s almost time to open and you need to wash up before I’m letting you near the lunch counter.”

Dean nodded mutely, letting out a heavy sigh has Sam walked from the office. He’d expected everyone to react the way his father had and was still a little shell-shocked that Sam hadn't. Arms snaked around his hips, soft lips pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Guess I don’t have to be patient after all,” Castiel smiled.

“Yeah you do,” Dean said, tossing a grin over his shoulder. “You’ll have to wait till tonight for round two. Go wash your hands. You've got pies to finish.”


End file.
